A Fruitloop's Cat
by Raven Nakija
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat. Or in this case, curiosity half-killed the cat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Curiosity

Vlad's P.O.V.

I had just teleported back to my mansion after another fight with Daniel. He had for the umpteenth time told me to get a cat. I scowled at a nearby bush of my back yard. Before I could contemplate anything further a leith silky white haired cat with blue eyes walked out from behind the bush I had been glaring at.

Myst P.O.V

The man was quite intriguing. I had been wandering this part of town for a while now, never considering being friendly with a human. I was independent and self-reliant. But this man intrigued me. His aura was different from the rest of the humans. And so against my better judgment, I revealed myself to the man.

I stepped out into plain view of the man who had been scowling. I watched as it withered when his eyes laid on me. I sat down and started to groom my paw keeping an eye on what the man was doing. I watched as he knelt down next to me and stroked my head. I flinched at the sudden contact but soon relaxed into the man's hand.

I, Mystique, a wild cat, never imagined I would end up with a human owner. But that is what happened that day. The man, I soon learned was named Vlad, took me into his house after a few minutes of petting and I have not left since.

At present I was lounging in a cat bed he had placed in his lab for me. I raised my head as he cursed to himself as he failed to get what he called his 'ghost portal' to work. I stretched sleep from my limbs and padded over to him and gave him and encouraging purr-ow. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Maddie." He gave me a scratch on the head and headed upstairs.

Yeah, he named me Maddie, after the woman he loved. I did not mind too much, but I still preferred the name my mother had given me. Mystique or Myst for short. It was not like I could tell Vlad that my name was not, in fact, Maddie. Oh, the woes of being another species.

After watching Vlad's form disappear from sight, I padded over to the 'ghost portal' which to me looked like a giant mechanical hole in the wall. I hopped up into it looking around the dark confines of mechanics. Why was Vlad so invested in this thing? I put my right paw forward and stepped on a loose wire and with a yowl the next thing I knew, I was realizing the meaning of the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Half-ghost Cat

I groaned from the lingering pain. I forced my eyes open only to be looking at the swirling green of a working ghost portal. At least what I assumed it was supposed to look like working. I gave a low growl as I pushed myself up onto my unsteady paws. Only to have one of my paws phase through the floor.

I stared at where my leg went through the floor in shock. I quickly pulled it up where it became solid again. Then I noticed something odd. My sleek white fur was no longer white. It was pitch black! I took a calming breath and walked over to a reflective piece of metal that was in the lab.

I was shocked to find that my whole body was now covered in black fur, I had red eyes instead of blue, and my once grey collar studded in blue gems was now gold with red gems. The other thing that puzzled me was that my nametag changed to my actual name Mystique instead of Maddie. I also had a reddish glow that enveloped me faintly.

It reminded me of what Vlad said he was. He said he was a 'half-ghost'. He told me it happened when he had an accident in 'college', whatever that is, with a ghost portal prototype. Something similar must have happened to me!

"Holly Rat Tails!" I yowled at the realization.

Then I heard Vlad. "What is going on down there?" He shouted coming down the stairs.

Once down he looked at the portal - that was functioning to his surprise- and then the red eyes of his ghost form landed on me.

"A ghost cat? What are you doing here?"

He did not recognize me! Panic set in and before I could react black rings split from my middle and one went up and the other down revealing my normal form, much to both of our surprise.

"Okay… That was weird." I meowed to myself.

I then looked at Vlad who was looking at me very strangely."What?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Maddie, did you go into the ghost portal?"

"Yeah, and it hurt worse than getting attacked by a horde of rats," I replied with a nod.

"It seems you have acquired a half-ghost status, and the ability to speak."

My eyes widened. He could understand me now? I could not believe it. Was I dreaming? I looked at Vlad and decided to use the voice I now had to set something straight.

"Mystique."

Vlad blinked. "Pardon?"

"My name. It is not Maddie." I replied. "It is Mystique or Myst if you like."

"Alright then, Myst. It is a pleasure to formally meet you. I am Vlad Masters." He replied, his eyes glinting with something I could not place.

"I think being able to talk to you is going to be very useful," I replied, thinking about how I could specify which type of fish I preferred.

"Very useful indeed." Vlad agreed, a wicked grin plastered on his face.


End file.
